AYUDAME A ESCAPAR DE ESTE DESTINO
by Karenp900
Summary: Vegeta, Goku, Raditz y Tarble sufrieron un horrible pasado. pero encontraran unas personas que les harán cambiar los sentimientos y descubriremos algo que les cambiara la vida a todos, un terror que sigue atormentando EL PASADO.
1. RECORDANDO EL PASADO

**CAP.2** UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO

 **Disclaimer** **.** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

POV Tarble

-no, no y no, me niego a aceptar que por culpa de un condón no pude estar con una mujer- dijo molesto

-ya te lo dije Goku, te tardaste tanto buscándolo que al final te dormiste y ella solo decidió irse- dije ya algo cansado por ese tema

Se quedó unos minutos callado pensando hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-soy un idiota- dijo finalmente

-JAJAJA! Kakoroto no hace falta que nos digas eso, ya todos lo sabemos-

-vamos vegeta no seas así conmigo, yo no tuve la culpa en verdad quería estar con ella-menciono Goku decepcionado

-hermano ni siquiera te has de acordar como era- comento raditz a las risas

-pues no, la verdad no recuerdo, pero lo que fuera es bueno-

-entonces si te pusieran un gay también sería bueno- el comentario de mi hermano hizo que todos empezáramos a reír mientras Goku nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno ya estuvo no- dijo Goku con cara de fastidio

-vale vale, es solo broma hermano- comento raditz

-como sea-

-bien ya llegamos, al restaurante, yo voy a pedir si gustan- me ofrecí por que estos patanes luego sacan cualquier tema de conversación que solo hacen que den ganas de dormir. –¿Vegeta tu que vas a querer?

-Lo mismo de siempre, una hamburguesa extra grande y una bebida-

-yo quiero 4 tortas de salchicha- dijo Goku

-Kakaroto te recuerdo que esta semana tenemos que pagar el departamento y esto de no tener trabajo nos está dejando en la ruina-

-bien que solo sean 2-

-yo solo quiero una rebana de pizza de peperoni-menciono raditz

-bien enseguida regreso-

-hola bebe- dije guiñándole el ojo a la cocinera

-Tarble, cuanto tiempo mi amor, me has abandonado ven un día en la noche a verme- dijo coqueta

-lo hare- dije seductoramente. Carti es una cocinera de 20 años solo me lleva por tres años pero es extremadamente sexi, con ella paso los noches en diversión pero ahí veces en las que me choca con sus celos. Me gire para ver al trio de bobos pero algo llamo mi atención, 4 chicas lindas iban entrando al restaurante, parecía que todas tenían la misma edad excepto una que venía hasta atrás, fue la que más me llamo la atención. Su cabello es rubio es de piel blanca y ojos negros tenia puesto un pantalón ajustado y una blusa de tirantes verde junto con una boina parecía muy linda me gustaría conocerla tal vez podría divertirme un poco con ella.

-oye Carti-

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-

-ves esa chica de cabello rubio, llévale una bebida yo se la invito-

-¿acaso te gusta o qué?- dijo enojada

-cállate idiota y hazme caso, ya dame la comida- dije molesto por sus celos

-ten tu mugre comida-dijo aventándomela

Tome los platos y me dirigí a la mesa no sin antes mirar a la rubia, vi como ella me miraba también pero rápido aparto su vista y pude ver como se sonrojaba es un encanto.

-aquí está la comida-

-comida!- grito Goku como loco, cosa que hizo que casi todos nos voltearan a ver.

POV Tights

Apenas ayer llegue con mi hermana Bulma a Japón, venimos por cuestiones de la empresa que maneja junto con papa a mí la verdad jamás me ha llamado la atención eso así que por eso casi no estoy metida en la empresa, solo cuando voy a saludar a viejos amigos, Bulma me invito a venir a Japón para que me distrajera un poco ya que en casa casi nunca hago nada, estoy encargada en una revista de moda, me encanta mantenerme siempre linda y con cosas nuevas es por eso que he creado mi propia marca de ropa que mi hermana me hará el favor de manejar la empresa que pienso crear. He descubierto que Japón en una ciudad hermosa llena de gente muy amable y las calles están repletas de luces más ahora que se acerca día de muertos y venden muchos disfraces y calabazas, es hermoso.

-toma- dijo una mucha del restaurante entregándome una bebida, pude notar en su mirada algo como odio, no estaba segura pero no me miraba con buena cara.

-ehh disculpa pero yo no pedí eso-

-te lo manda el chico de allá- movió su cabeza en dirección del chico y lo vi era el que hace unos momentos me estaba mirando e hizo que me sonrojara, vi cómo me sonreía y le devolví la sonrisa como una acción de agradecimiento

-gracias- le dije a la muchacha mientras ella volteaba los ojos y decía algo a lo bajo un poco molesta, quizá no tuvo buen día.

-huuuuy hermanita tal parece que ya tienes pretendiente- el comentario de mi hermana hizo que me sonrojara, las tres chicas empezaron a reírse y a molestarme con ese chico. Decidí no prestarles atención y pedir algo de desayunar.

-chicas voy al baño no tardo-

-si Milk descuida- dijo mi hermana

POV Milk

Me estaba limpiando las manos cuando al salir del baño abrí la puerta y sin querer le eche bebida en toda la camisa a un chico. Ya que estas puertas no se abren hacia adentro si no hacia fuera.

-oye que te pasa. Eres una idiota!- dijo molesto

-discúlpame no fue mi intención- dije apenada

-claro solo eres una zorra que no sabes ver por donde va-

-OYE TAMPOCO TE PASES! QUE TE HAYA YO TIRADO LA BEBIDA ENCIMA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON QUE SEGÚN TU YO SEA UNA ZORRA!-

-A MI NO ME HABLES ASI ZORRA-

-YO TE HABLO COMO QUIERA POR QUE SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SABE FIJARSE POR DONDE VAS MAS APARTE A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE IR TOMANDO REFRESCO CUANDO VA AL BAÑO!

POV Bulma

-Milk se está tardando, voy a ver qué pasa- dije preocupada.

Iba al transcurso del baño y empecé a escuchar unos gritos mientras más me acercaba.

-Milk estas bien ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Bulma este idiota me está ofendiendo solo porque le tire su bebida en su camisa sin querer-dijo mi amiga

-es que fuiste una idiota- dijo el chico molesto, cosa que me molesto que le hablara así a Milk.

-oye que tienes en la cabeza para hablarle a una mujer de esa forma- dije casi tirando humo por mis orejas

-Kakaroto ¿Qué pasa aquí?- gire mi vista y atrás de mi estaba un chico no muy alto con cabello en punta y semblante serio.

-vegeta, esta mujer me tiro bebida en mi camisa- comento aquel estirando sus brazos para que viera la gran mancha que había en su pecho

-déjate de estupideces y ya deja a este par de locas ridículas- dijo el enano enojón

-a quien llamas locas ridículas enano enojón!-

-¿QUE? COMO TE ATREVES MUJER BULGAR!-

-MIDE TUS PALABRAS ENANO ASQUEROSO-

-MOCOSA ASQUEROSA-

-SUBETE A AUN BANQUITO Y DIMELO EN LA CARA ENANO-

-HUUUUUUUU!- Dijo toda la gente que nos estaba observando, no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos rodeados. El solo se quedó con cara de póker mientras que yo sacaba mi cartera y sacaba un rollo de dinero. Se lo avente al otro idiota que estaba discutiendo con Milk.

-ten ya deja de quejarte por tu estúpida camisa y cómprate otras diez iguales, vámonos Milk- la tome de la mano y Salí de ese lugar trayendo con nosotras a Tights y Launch no sin antes dejar dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta. –subámonos al coche.

-¿Qué pasa pregunto mi hermana?-

-en el camino te explico- subimos al carro y nos fuimos.

POV Vegeta

Como se atrevió a decirme eso, maldita mocosa ya me las pagara me fui molesto dejando a Kakaroto solo, que por su culpa había pasado ese ridículo. Me senté con los chicos y empezaron con sus preguntas de que había pasado por que tanto alboroto, solo los ignore y decidí que Kakaroto les explicara lo sucedido. Una vez que fue contado lo que pasó Tarble y raditz comenzaron a reír a lo que yo los calle con la mirada.

-aun no puedo creer que esa chica haya insultado de esa forma a mi hermano y haberte echado el dinero en la cara a ti Goku JAJAJA- dijo Tarble muriendo de la risa junto a raditz

-lose yo tampoco puedo creerlo y lo más impresionante me aventó 13 billetes, ella dijo que me comprara otras diez camisas iguales pero con esto me alcanza para comprarme diez y aparte otros diez pantalones- dije recordando lo sucedido

-JAJAJA- empezaron de nuevo con las risas.

-deberíamos ir a jugar bolos, tiene tiempo que no vamos- comento raditz, los cuatro aceptamos y estuvimos un rato jugando bolos hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde, en donde vivimos está alejado del centro así que tenemos mucho que recorrer.

Íbamos en la calle ya se venía aproximando la lluvia pues se veían rayos caer y ya todo estaba oscuro, casi no andaba ya ningún carro en la calle ya que Japón se considera una cuidad peligrosa.

-mira vegeta, esas son las chicas que nos empezaron a gritar de cosas en el restaurante, deberías detenerte parece que se les descompuso un neumático-

-no lo hare, fueron unas groseras no las ayudare-

-podría ser divertido- dijo Kakaroto en un tono interesante, tal vez le pueda hacer pagar a esa mocosa por lo que me dijo.

-bien me detendré.- me estacione adelante del coche mientras ellas empezaban a saltar de emoción por que nos detuvimos. Aunque ellas no sabían que éramos nosotros porque teníamos los cristales arriba. Bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a ellas, abrieron su boca como si la vida les estuviera jugando una pésima broma.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.


	2. EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO

**CAP.2** UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO

 **Disclaimer** **.** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

POV Tarble

-no, no y no, me niego a aceptar que por culpa de un condón no pude estar con una mujer- dijo molesto

-ya te lo dije Goku, te tardaste tanto buscándolo que al final te dormiste y ella solo decidió irse- dije ya algo cansado por ese tema

Se quedó unos minutos callado pensando hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-soy un idiota- dijo finalmente

-JAJAJA! Kakoroto no hace falta que nos digas eso, ya todos lo sabemos-

-vamos vegeta no seas así conmigo, yo no tuve la culpa en verdad quería estar con ella-menciono Goku decepcionado

-hermano ni siquiera te has de acordar como era- comento raditz a las risas

-pues no, la verdad no recuerdo, pero lo que fuera es bueno-

-entonces si te pusieran un gay también sería bueno- el comentario de mi hermano hizo que todos empezáramos a reír mientras Goku nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno ya estuvo no- dijo Goku con cara de fastidio

-vale vale, es solo broma hermano- comento raditz

-como sea-

-bien ya llegamos, al restaurante, yo voy a pedir si gustan- me ofrecí por que estos patanes luego sacan cualquier tema de conversación que solo hacen que den ganas de dormir. –¿Vegeta tu que vas a querer?

-Lo mismo de siempre, una hamburguesa extra grande y una bebida

-yo quiero 4 tortas de salchicha- dijo Goku

-Kakaroto te recuerdo que esta semana tenemos que pagar el departamento y esto de no tener trabajo nos está dejando en la ruina-

-bien que solo sean 2-

-yo solo quiero una rebana de pizza de peperoni-menciono raditz

-bien enseguida regreso-

-hola bebe- dije guiñándole el ojo a la cocinera

-Tarble, cuanto tiempo mi amor, me has abandonado ven un día en la noche a verme- dijo coqueta

-lo hare- dije seductoramente. Carti es una cocinera de 20 años solo me lleva por tres años pero es extremadamente sexi, con ella paso los noches en diversión pero ahí veces en las que me choca con sus celos. Me gire para ver al trio de bobos pero algo llamo mi atención, 4 chicas lindas iban entrando al restaurante, parecía que todas tenían la misma edad excepto una que venía hasta atrás, fue la que más me llamo la atención. Su cabello es rubio es de piel blanca y ojos negros tenia puesto un pantalón ajustado y una blusa de tirantes verde junto con una boina parecía muy linda me gustaría conocerla tal vez podría divertirme un poco con ella.

-oye Carti-

-¿Qué pasa bebe?-

-ves esa chica de cabello rubio, llévale una bebida yo se la invito-

-¿acaso te gusta o qué?- dijo enojada

-cállate idiota y hazme caso, ya dame la comida- dije molesto por sus celos

-ten tu mugre comida-dijo aventándomela

Tome los platos y me dirigí a la mesa no sin antes mirar a la rubia, vi como ella me miraba también pero rápido aparto su vista y pude ver como se sonrojaba es un encanto.

-aquí está la comida-

-comida!- grito Goku como loco, cosa que hizo que casi todos nos voltearan a ver.

POV Medias

Apenas ayer llegue con mi hermana Bulma a Japón, venimos por cuestiones de la empresa que maneja junto con papa a mí la verdad jamás me ha llamado la atención eso así que por eso casi no estoy metida en la empresa, solo cuando voy a saludar a viejos amigos, Bulma me invito a venir a Japón para que me distrajera un poco ya que en casa casi nunca hago nada, estoy encargada en una revista de moda, me encanta mantenerme siempre linda y con cosas nuevas es por eso que he creado mi propia marca de ropa que mi hermana me hará el favor de manejar la empresa que pienso crear. He descubierto que Japón en una ciudad hermosa llena de gente muy amable y las calles están repletas de luces más ahora que se acerca día de muertos y venden muchos disfraces y calabazas, es hermoso.

-toma- dijo una mucha del restaurante entregándome una bebida, pude notar en su mirada algo como odio, no estaba segura pero no me miraba con buena cara.

-ehh disculpa pero yo no pedí eso-

-te lo manda el chico de allá- movió su cabeza en dirección del chico y lo vi era el que hace unos momentos me estaba mirando e hizo que me sonrojara, vi cómo me sonreía y le devolví la sonrisa como una acción de agradecimiento

-gracias- le dije a la muchacha mientras ella volteaba los ojos y decía algo a lo bajo un poco molesta, quizá no tuvo buen día.

-huuuuy hermanita tal parece que ya tienes pretendiente- el comentario de mi hermana hizo que me sonrojara, las tres chicas empezaron a reírse y a molestarme con ese chico. Decidí no prestarles atención y pedir algo de desayunar.

-chicas voy al baño no tardo-

-si Milk descuida- dijo mi hermana

Punto de vista de la leche

Me estaba limpiando las manos cuando al salir del baño abrí la puerta y sin querer le eche bebida en toda la camisa a un chico. Ya que estas puertas no se abren hacia adentro si no hacia fuera.

-oye que te pasa. Eres una idiota!- dijo molesto

-discúlpame no fue mi intención- dije apenada

-claro solo eres una zorra que no sabes ver por donde va-

-OYE TAMPOCO TE PASES! QUE TE HAYA YO TIRADO LA BEBIDA ENCIMA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON QUE SEGÚN TU YO SEA UNA ZORRA!-

-A MI NO ME HABLES ASI ZORRA-

-YO TE HABLO COMO QUIERA POR QUE SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA QUE NO SABE FIJARSE POR DONDE VAS MAS APARTE A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE IR TOMANDO REFRESCO CUANDO VA AL BAÑO!

POV Bulma

-Milk se está tardando, voy a ver qué pasa- dije preocupada.

Iba al transcurso del baño y empecé a escuchar unos gritos mientras más me acercaba.

-Milk estas bien ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Bulma este idiota me está ofendiendo solo porque le tire su bebida en su camisa sin querer-dijo mi amiga

-es que fuiste una idiota- dijo el chico molesto, cosa que me molesto que le hablara así a Milk.

-oye que tienes en la cabeza para hablarle a una mujer de esa forma- dije casi tirando humo por mis orejas

-Kakaroto ¿Qué pasa aquí?- gire mi vista y atrás de mi estaba un chico no muy alto con cabello en punta y semblante serio.

-vegeta, esta mujer me tiro bebida en mi camisa- comento aquel estirando sus brazos para que viera la gran mancha que había en su pecho

-déjate de estupideces y ya deja a este par de locas ridículas- dijo el enano enojón

-a quien llamas locas ridículas enano enojón!-

-¿QUE? COMO TE ATREVES MUJER BULGAR!-

-MIDE TUS PALABRAS ENANO ASQUEROSO-

-MOCOSA ASQUEROSA-

-SUBETE A AUN BANQUITO Y DIMELO EN LA CARA ENANO-

-HUUUUUUUU!- Dijo toda la gente que nos estaba observando, no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos rodeados. El solo se quedó con cara de póker mientras que yo sacaba mi cartera y sacaba un rollo de dinero. Se lo avente al otro idiota que estaba discutiendo con Milk.

-ten ya deja de quejarte por tu estúpida camisa y cómprate otras diez iguales, vámonos Milk- la tome de la mano y Salí de ese lugar trayendo con nosotras a Tights y Launch no sin antes dejar dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta. –subámonos al coche.

-¿Qué pasa pregunto mi hermana?-

-en el camino te explico- subimos al carro y nos fuimos.

POV Vegeta

Como se atrevió a decirme eso, maldita mocosa ya me las pagara me fui molesto dejando a Kakaroto solo, que por su culpa había pasado ese ridículo. Me senté con los chicos y empezaron con sus preguntas de que había pasado por que tanto alboroto, solo los ignore y decidí que Kakaroto les explicara lo sucedido. Una vez que fue contado lo que pasó Tarble y raditz comenzaron a reír a lo que yo los calle con la mirada.

-aun no puedo creer que esa chica haya insultado de esa forma a mi hermano y haberte echado el dinero en la cara a ti Goku JAJAJA- dijo Tarble muriendo de la risa junto a raditz

-lose yo tampoco puedo creerlo y lo más impresionante me aventó 13 billetes, ella dijo que me comprara otras diez camisas iguales pero con esto me alcanza para comprarme diez y aparte otros diez pantalones- dije recordando lo sucedido

-JAJAJA- empezaron de nuevo con las risas.

-deberíamos ir a jugar bolos, tiene tiempo que no vamos- comento raditz, los cuatro aceptamos y estuvimos un rato jugando bolos hasta que dieron las 6 de la tarde, en donde vivimos está alejado del centro así que tenemos mucho que recorrer.

Íbamos en la calle ya se venía aproximando la lluvia pues se veían rayos caer y ya todo estaba oscuro, casi no andaba ya ningún carro en la calle ya que Japón se considera una cuidad peligrosa.

-mira vegeta, esas son las chicas que nos empezaron a gritar de cosas en el restaurante, deberías detenerte parece que se les descompuso un neumático-

-no lo hare, fueron unas groseras no las ayudare-

-podría ser divertido- dijo Kakaroto en un tono interesante, tal vez le pueda hacer pagar a esa mocosa por lo que me dijo.

-bien me detendré.- me estacione adelante del coche mientras ellas empezaban a saltar de emoción por que nos detuvimos. Aunque ellas no sabían que éramos nosotros porque teníamos los cristales arriba. Bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a ellas, abrieron su boca como si la vida les estuviera jugando una pésima broma.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.


End file.
